From Mobius Legend to Rock Legend
by HA19
Summary: Since being the hero of Mobius with Sonic was no longer satisfying Tails, the fox tries to start a band. Who knows who he's going to meet, and what will happen out of all of this? Contains TailsxOC and some minor SonicxAmy.


**Well, I'm already back in the 1st chapter of the new fanfic. I'm REALLY trying to go for improvement in my writing in this one. I hope you can tell that I worked really hard on that. Oh, and I'm going to work on the sequel of New Relationship along with this one at the same time. Have fun reading my fic everyone, and review please. :P**

* * *

"Let's see now……no….those words don't sound right together at all…." A teenage fox was talking to himself while crumpling up a piece of paper. He was sitting at a small desk for what looked to be a few hours. There were crumpled up pieces of paper all over the place. The area had a depressed feeling around it, like something was missing. The only question, what was it?

You see, this young fox here is Miles Prower. Many have known his alias as Tails. He was the second man to the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius. Tails held the spotlight on his own from time to time, and of course everyone knew him as much as they knew Sonic. Nowadays, Tails prefers the use of his real name now that he is no longer in the "Hero" business. For now, he's true passion is to be in a band. With only picking up the guitar a year ago, the fifteen year old kitsune learned many things, very fast. He accomplished what many famous guitarists could only play in years of practice. As many people see it; math, science, and music all go together. Since Tails is such a genius in math and science, it only made sense for him to be a genius in music as well.

Tails had grown into a quite the handsome fox over the years. His hair was much longer, but still held that 3 bang shape in front of his face, only now it covered his eyes. He choice of clothes were normally jeans and a T-shirt with his favorite band on the front. Only recently, he had gotten a pair of cut-off gloves, finally once and for all replacing those oversized white gloves that he had never grown out of since he was a kid. The shoes he was wearing were just normal sneakers any high-school teenager would wear.

The aggravated fox continued to scribble things down on paper, but to no avail. Sure he could write amazingly beautiful songs, and play extremely difficult pieces on his guitar, but he was no genius at lyrics. His mind would always go blank trying to think of things to write about, but he had nothing. He leaned back in his chair, swallowing his defeat against his mind.

"Oh, what's the point…." He mumbled to himself. He stared around the dark room. The only source of light was the moon, and the small lamp on his desk, which revealed all of his failed songs. "I would have someone else write lyrics, but there's no one else around to jam with. Even if I could write a full song, who could play? This band idea is starting to feel less and less important to me everyday."

"Still talking to yourself?" A voice shouted from the other room. It was none other than Sonic, who had been listening to his furry friend talk to himself the entire time. Sonic was always one to eavesdrop on someone, especially Tails.

"Just leave me alone." Tails scolded back. The two of them hadn't exactly been the best brothers ever recently, if you catch my drift. "I need to think."

"Tails, Tails, Tails." Sonic said, walking over to his friend while shaking his head. "You need to realize that writing lyrics just isn't your thing. You've got crazy musical talent. Let someone else do the words part." Sonic always had that cool, laid-back tone in his voice, even though he was twenty-two now. Nowadays, Sonic was still doing the hero stuff, but doing it solo since Tails decided to stop. It was pretty easy. Robotnik passed away from a heart attack three years earlier, and most of Sonic's daring and life-threatening heroisms were simple things such as saving cats from trees, or helping a woman who had their purses stolen. Even if these were small things, Sonic would still get the same amount of praise for it, so he didn't argue.

"You gunna say something, bro?" Sonic questioned his friend's silence. Tails had always been depressed for awhile now, and Sonic knew why. Tails had never had a girlfriend before, and knew that he was lonely inside. At age fifteen, Sonic had already had a dozen girlfriends. Picking up girls was pretty easy if you were the hero of Mobius, of course. When Tails did the hero thing, he was still too young to have a girlfriend, but it's not like it mattered. Tails had been asked out quite a few times at school, which he had to go to now that his hero life was finished. Tails would always turn girls down. No one understood why. He was yearning for someone, but never gave anyone a chance. Maybe he was using his sadness to write a song in desperation? If so, it was failing miserably.

"Look…." Tails said with a deep sigh. "I've written literally over two dozen songs, and none have any damn lyrics to them! I have them perfected to the way I like them, but they just don't feel finished without words….and I can't get the words across the way I want." He held his head in aggravation. Something as simple as words were tearing his mind apart.

"Did you not hear what I said before?" Sonic sounded a bit angry saying this. "I told you that you should find someone else to write lyrics for your songs. After all, your 'band' won't get very far if you're the only member."

"Yeah, but, who is there?" Tails asked. "No one around here is very musical really, no offense to you or anyone else, and I don't think I could travel out to find anyone."

"Who says you need to travel to find someone new?" Sonic questioned Tails once again. His optimism was always so vitalizing. "New people come around here all the time. The school you go to gets new kids all the time. All you need to do is find the right people." He looked outside, and then his watch. "Damn! It's getting really late and you've gotta go to school tomorrow. You should probably hit the hay, bud." Sonic said with a smile. "I'll catch you in the morning."

"Yeah….see ya." Tails said back, holding a fake smile until Sonic left to go back into his own room. Tails stood up, and wiped all of the crumpled papers into the garbage. _Sonic may sound like a bastard, but he's right…I'm not cut for this lyric shit. I need to find some kids at school to start a band with anyway._

Tails wandered around the house for a little bit, and ended up in the kitchen. He grabbed a quick soda from the fridge and chugged it down. After crushing the can, and tossing it in the garbage, he took the quick journey to his room. Unknown to Sonic, Tails **did** in fact have a girl he liked in high school. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of the dozens of girls who gave him their numbers, which is why he turned them all down. Her name was Mitchelle, and she was possible the most beautiful vixen Tails had ever laid his eyes on. When he first saw her at school, it was one of the only times he had ever dropped that cool look of his in public, which he had adopted from Sonic. Tails thought that this band thing would impress her, but it's not looking like it's going in the right direction for him.

"What time is it anyway?" Tails asked himself opening up his cell phone. The time actually read 2 in the morning. "Jesus Christ, Sonic wasn't kidding about it being late. I guess I should go to bed."

The fox stripped down to his boxers, and threw himself on the bed. He was more tired than he had expected, and drifted to sleep almost instantly. Music was always rushing through his head since he started writing songs, but he didn't mind that. Tails knew how to be optimistic from time to time, so he knew that the band thing would eventually work for him. It just had to. Only time will tell for the kitsune. High School comes with many surprises.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 should be here shortly. Summer gives me so much freetime.**


End file.
